


A Job Well Done

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Witch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy witch is on the run from the Winchesters, having stole from them, makes a comment about “my boss is back” then goes to their hideout and Lucifer shows up to get what they stole (and have sex) AND Lucifer stories in general. Preferably m/m there’s NO GOOD MALE OC’S and like 1920482810272 female ones. As a (gay) guy it’s frustrating….</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Well Done

Warnings: cursing, smut, orgasm denial/delay, oral, anal

Fic:

“Sorry boys, gotta run. The boss is expecting me,” you tell the Winchesters. Said boss was becoming impatient and the longer you hung around these two idiots, the more exasperated he would become.

“Wait!” they shout, but it’s too late. You’ve already disappeared. When the world steadies itself again, you find yourself in a rundown cabin in the middle of nowhere, USA. Lucifer had showed you this place and told you that this was where all of your meetings were to be conducted. You hold the sword you’d stolen tightly in your grip. There was an irrational fear of losing it washing over you. This wasn’t just any sword, oh no. This was Excalibur.

Lucifer had you running around, scouring the planet for powerful mystical objects. Weapons were the most important, he wanted to use them to help build his army. So far, you’d been able to find Thor’s hammer, Odin’s spear, and Poseidon’s trident. You were one of your boss’ best and brightest, thus why he had sent you out to find Excalibur, an object no one seemed to be able to find; until you heard a rumor that the Winchesters had it that is.

You begin saying a prayer in your head, summoning Lucifer to you. You hear a flap of wings behind you and you turn to see Lucifer leaning against the wall, arms crossed. You can’t help but admire the way he looks standing there, all blonde hair, blue eyes, and scowls. It probably wasn’t appropriate to be attracted to the devil, but you were already working for him so you didn’t see how a small crush could do any harm. “This better be good, I have important thi…” his words trail off when he realizes the sword in your hands, “Is that what I think it is?”

A smile spreads across his face as you nod and pull the sword from its sheath. Light glints off the stones in the hilt and the clean metal of the blade glimmers. You offer him the sword, hilt first and in his excitement, he snatches it from your hands. Lucifer’s fingers dance over the flat of the blade and he runs his thumb over the stones set in the hilt. Pride swells within you for being the one to achieve this task for Lucifer. 

“This is the authentic blade,” he says, “Took long enough for you to find it.” Your smile falters. You thought he’d be proud of you for achieving something that no one else could. Who were you kidding, this was Lucifer you were talking about. In all the time you’d worked for him he’d never so much as said ‘thank you.’ Why would anything be different this time? He watches as you confidence fades.

“You were proud of yourself weren’t you?” he asks. You don’t respond. Instead, you look down at your feet and shift from side to side. Lucifer takes the sheath from your hand, and you easily let it go. He sheaths the sword and leans it against the wall before moving to stand in front of you. His fingers hook under your chin and lift your gaze to meet his. “I suppose I should reward you for a job well done. After all, you were able to get me what I wanted and get in the way of those trouble making Winchesters at the same time,” he muses, “The only problem is, what kind of reward should I give you?” He pauses, a smirk across his face and mischievous glint in his eyes. Your heartbeat races at the thought of what you want him to do to you.

You remain silent once again. “I could give you fame,” he says, taking a step forward that causes you to step back, “but what would you want that for? I could give you fortune, but I think I pay you enough already. I could give you anything, but I think what you want is something a little more personal.” The backs of your knees hit the edge of the old couch that sits in the middle of the room.

Lucifer presses his hand against your chest and pushes you down on the couch. You inhale sharply as you land on the couch. Lucifer drags his fingers over your chest as he leans down, brushing his lips along your jaw line. He stops when he comes to your ear. “Is this the reward you want?” he asks. You nod and you can feel yourself getting hard. You feel him smirk against your skin. He presses his lips against you and kisses along your jaw to your chin. He crashes his lips against yours and thrusts his tongue into your mouth, sliding his tongue against your own and along your teeth. His hands move down to the hem of your shirt and grips the material. His lips break from yours for a moment in order to pull your shirt over your head.

He begins leaving kisses down your neck, sucking and biting here and there. His hands move over your bare chest and abdomen before they find their way to the button of your pants. Lucifer slides down to the floor and settles between your legs, leaving hot, wet, open mouthed kisses down your chest. He undoes your pants and he slips his hand into your boxers, taking hold of your cock. You moan as he pumps his hand over you a few times, making you harder with each thrust of his hand. Lucifer swipes his thumb over the slit in your tip, collecting the precum that’s leaked from you.

You thrust your hips up into his hand, begging him for more. He smiles up at you before he grabs the waistband of your pants and pulls them down to your knees. Your hard cock springs free and he instantly leans down to lick a stripe along the vein on the underside of your cock from the base to the tip. He looks up at you through his lashes as he takes your tip between his lips. Your head falls back against the couch as he sucks lightly. His forked tongue splits and circles your tip. “Lucifer,” you moan as you lift your hips, begging him to take more of you into his mouth. Lucifer hums around you, sending vibrations through you, before he begins to bob his head. He takes as much of you into his mouth as he can and he wraps his hand around the rest. His other hand moves up to fondle your balls, massaging them lightly as he bobs his head up and down.

You fist your hands in his hair and rock your hips up towards him. He hollows his cheeks and you groan loudly as you feel yourself nearing the edge of climax. His tongue teases the underside of your cock and you twitch in his mouth. You’re so close and the last thing you want him to do is stop, but that’s exactly what he does. He tightens his grip around the base of your cock, stealing your climax from you. “Lucifer,” you groan in irritation.

He pulls you out of his mouth with a loud ‘pop.’ “You don’t get to cum, not until I do,” Lucifer says. He stands and snaps his fingers, removing all of his clothing. His hard cock springs free and presses against his abdomen lightly. You reach out to take him in your hand, but he grabs your wrist and shakes his head. He pulls you up from the couch before laying down on it. Reaching out, he grabs your hips and guides you to straddle his own.

His hands hold your hips, guiding all of your movements. At the same time, his hips rock up and grind against you. Your cocks slide against each other, causing you both to moan and groan.

Your hands move to his shoulders and trail down his chest. “Fuck,” he groans, “I just want to be inside you.” You moan as your head lulls forward. “You want that?” he asks. You groan and nod your head. “Good,” he says before snapping his fingers. A bottle of lube appears in his hand and he squeezes a generous amount along his length. He spreads it along himself before taking hold of your hips again. You reach down and take hold of him as he helps you to raise your hips. Once you’ve lined him up with your entrance, he lowers you onto his cock. A slight burn accompanies the pleasure as he stretches and fills you.

When you’ve adjusted to his size, you begin to lift and lower your hips, sliding him in and out of you. Lucifer takes your cock in his hand so that you pump into his fist with each thrust of your hips. With him fucking you and working your cock like this, it brings you close to orgasm again. Your cock twitches in his hand and his fist tightens slightly. “Not yet,” Lucifer growls, “Not until I say you can.” Your hands find his shoulders again as you try to hold yourself up. You keep thrusting your hips, faster and faster. Lucifer thrusts up into you, keeping up with your pace.

“Please,” you beg, “I can’t hold on much longer.”

“Not. Yet.” he says, punctuating each of his words with a particularly sharp thrust. You cry out at the feeling. Lucifer’s rhythm falters as his thrusts become more erratic. He groans your name as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. “Now,” he commands and you don’t hesitate to do as he asks. You stop trying to hold back and let your orgasm wash over you. Your cock pulses in Lucifer’s hand and shoots hot ribbons of cum across his chest and abdomen.

“Lucifer,” you groan as you half collapse above him. He smirks up at you as he pulls out of you. He snaps his finger, cleaning both of you up and returning your clothing to your bodies.

He stands from the couch and takes Excalibur from where it leans against the wall. “I have another job for you,” he says, “I’ll be back to give you another reward when you’ve collected Zeus’ thunderbolt for me. Until next time.” He snaps his fingers and disappears before you even have a chance to catch your breath. You would’ve liked him to stay longer, but the promise of a next time brings a smile to your lips anyway.


End file.
